la herencia del lobo
by Derek Reaper
Summary: un joven hombre lobo de 15 años trata de descubrir su pasado y salvar a la persona que ama.


Herencia del lobo

**Prologo**

Todo empieza una fría noche en una extraña ciudad medieval llamada "Talastia" situada justo en medio de un gran bosque donde abundaban la flora y fauna, en este bosque se podían observar grandes cantidades de ciervos que a veces corrían la mala suerte de toparse con una manada de lobos que simplemente siguen su mas básico instinto de supervivencia el cual es obviamente el alimentarse del débil para continuar su existencia tal y como dictan las regla de la sabia naturaleza, cerca de la ciudad se encontraba un rio de agua pura y cristalina que les proporcionaba agua a todos los habitantes y a viajeros cansados en busca de fortuna y aventuras. Nuestra aventura empieza precisamente en las complicadas calles de esta misma ciudad, con un niño que corre velozmente lejos de los guardias que lo perseguían con tanta persistencia.

El joven daba todas vueltas que podía con la esperanza de perder de vista a los guardias, aunque estos no parecían ceder con los intentos del joven de perderlos de vista, después de transcurrir un tiempo la persecución el joven se detuvo finalmente. Se podía ver claramente su rostro con la luz de la luna, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón rasgado y una chamara negra sin camiseta abajo.

-Basta, esto ya se volvió cansado.- exclamo el joven con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-¿Ya te rendistes a tu inútil intento de escapar? Vuelve con nosotros y te escoltaremos de regreso al castillo, de lo contrario el rey nos autorizo a usar la fuerza y de ser necesario ejecutarte.- dijo el guardia

-¿Dime le tienes aprecio a tu rey? Pregunto el joven con una mirada extraña

-Daría mi vida por el y por el bien de esta ciudad ese es mi deber como guardia de Talastia.- Respondió el guardia con orgullo

-Sin embargo a tu rey ni siquiera le importas, Es mas él te envió a una muerte segura, aquí mismo bajo mis manos.- exclamo el joven

-¡basta! El me envió a aquí por que tu sola presencia fuera de los muros del palacio es un peligro, así que dime ¿hacemos esto de la forma fácil o de la difícil?.- pregunto el guardia

-¿tengo que escoger una de esas? ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos a mi manera? Definitivamente es mucho mas divertida.- dijo el joven con entusiasmo

De repente la mirada del joven cambia completamente a una mas seria, fija en su objetivo ¿o debería decir presa?

El joven transforma sus brazos y cara, saliéndole colmillos de su boca y garras de sus manos adoptando una forma de lo que parecía parcialmente un lobo. Así rápidamente el joven corrió a una velocidad sorprendente al primer guardia, introdujo su brazo derecho en su pecho y le sujeto el corazón.

-¿donde esta tu rey ahora?.- Pregunto el joven con una voz muy cambiada y más grave.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera producir cualquier sonido el joven le arranco el corazón y procedió a comérselo. Luego miro a los demás guardias como temblaban estaban listos para correr en cualquier momento, pero ninguno se echo atrás, todos levantaron sus armas y se lanzaron a pelear gritando: ¡en nombre del rey y de Talastia!

-parece que todos están listos para morir hoy, será una muerte estúpida… pero honorable.- Dijo el joven

Uno a uno fue acabándolos brutalmente rompiéndoles brazos y piernas asegurándose de que sufriera todo lo posible antes de dejar esta vida, pronto solo quedo un guardia que tenia una gran herida en las costillas, un brazo fracturado y una pierna rota.

-¿Que rayos eres? Pregunto el último guardia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Eso no importa, solo debes saber que asta aquí llegastes.- dijo el joven

Se preparo para darle al guardia el golpe de gracia cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-detente Derek!

Hera un hombre alto, de pelo blanco, y ojos negro con una camisa blanca con la insignia de la ciudad, situado en el segundo piso del edificio mas cercano.

Déjalo Derek, si quieres un verdadero oponente aquí estoy yo.- dijo con un tono serio.

-no lo creo, lo que yo quiero escapar de los muros del castillo y ver la ciudad, ellos se metieron en mi camino y sufrieron. ¿Quieres pasar por lo mismo que ellos kakashi?

-sean cual sean tus motivos no debistes dejar el castillo así como así, además has matado a varios guardias un delito que se castiga con la orca.

-si tuviera miedo de morir no hubiera dejado el castillo en primer lugar, por que no dejas de molestar y te largas. Exclamo derek

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso Derek.- dijo con desilusión kakashi.

Entonces tendrás que venir por mí.- le dijo con una sonrisa derek

-Por mi bien.-dijo kakashi

Kakashi da un salto collendo a toda velocidad con dirección a derek y lo golpea con el puño, este responde con una patada que sebastian bloquea con facilidad, luego kakashi lo derriba metiéndole el pie y empujándolo

-mierda, sigues siendo mas fuerte que yo.- le dijo con odio derek desde el suelo

Por supuesto después de todo soy tu maestro se supone que sea mas fuerte que tu.- exclamo kakashi

-tal vez pero esto aun no se a terminado.- dijo derek con determinación

Derek se levanto de un movimiento luego corrió hacia kakashi a toda velocidad y trato de rasgarlo con sus garras lanzando varios ataques contra el, pero el los esquivaba como si nada, de repente kakashi lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y lo doblo hasta romperlo.

-es hora de regresar.-dijo kakashi

-no, todavía no.- respondió derek tratando de aguantar el dolor

-no puedo dejarte fuera del castillo para que sigas matando ¡que no lo entiendes, eres peligroso! Es un peligro que estés fuera, para ti y para los demás, debes regresar ya.- dijo kakashi con fuerza

-no regresare hasta que la vea a ella, le prometí que la vería en el desfile de la ciudad.- exclamo derek con voz triste

Derek tira un zarpazo muy velos que logra rosar el rostro de kakashi causándole una cortada en la mejilla izquierda. Kakashi mira a los ojos de derek y ve determinación.

-vale tu ganas.-dice kakashi

-¿en serio? Exclama derek

-si pero este rasguño no te lo perdono.- dice kakashi con cara enojada

kakashi tumba a derek de un golpe en la cara y lo deja inconsciente, derek vuelve a su aspecto normal, sus colmillos y garras desaparecen

Ahora por donde rayos estaba el desfile, espero lleguemos antes de que se acabe.- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa.

Continuara…


End file.
